1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring information for adsorption isostere creation, an adsorption isostere creation method, an adsorption heat calculation method, a computer program therefor, and a measurement system therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Up to now, an adsorption capacity of a solid substance, in particular, a porous substance is measured by a heat amount measurement method, a method of measuring an adsorption isotherm or an adsorption isobar, or other such method. Further, the inventor of the present invention proposes a measurement apparatus capable of creating an adsorption isostere based on a measurement result produced when temperature and pressure inside a container are changed while an adsorption amount of the porous substance located inside the container is maintained constant in order to facilitate evaluation of various kinds of characteristics of the porous substance (see Patent Document 1). The measurement apparatus, which includes a weight detection unit for detecting a weight of the porous substance, can perform feedback control for maintaining the adsorption amount of the porous substance constant by controlling a gas amount supplied to the inside of the container or a gas amount discharged to the outside of the container based on a detection weight detected by the weight detection unit.
Meanwhile, among various kinds of adsorption characteristics of the solid substance, an adsorption heat may particularly serve as a physical property value important in an attempt to develop a novel material or apply the material to various kinds of products. In particular, in a case where the solid substance is a porous substance, the adsorption heat is normally a crucially important physical property value that must be grasped. Examples of a method of measuring the adsorption heat include: a method (i) of measuring the adsorption isotherm or the adsorption isobar and calculating the adsorption heat from a Clapeyron-Clausius equation by using the adsorption isostere created based on data obtained from the measurement; and a method (ii) of calculating the adsorption heat from the Clapeyron-Clausius equation by using the adsorption isostere measured by using the above-mentioned measurement apparatus proposed by the inventor of the present invention.